falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel
Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, abbreviated as Fallout: BOS, FOBOS, or simply BOS, is an action role-playing game developed and produced by Interplay Entertainment for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox game consoles. Released on January 13, 2004, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel was the fourth video game to be set in the Fallout universe and the first to be made for video game consoles. It was also the last Fallout title to be released before the franchise's license passed from Interplay to Bethesda Softworks. The game chronicles the adventures of a Brotherhood of Steel initiate. Because of numerous inconsistencies with previous Fallout games, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel has been declared as non-canon by Bethesda Softworks,Fallout 3 preview with Todd Howard at GameSpy though some elements do not contradict it and its content can be used as "flavor" material. Story Setting The game takes place in Carbon, Texas in the year 2208. The player character chooses to control one of three initial characters: Cain, Cyrus or Nadia, all of whom have pledged their services to the Brotherhood of Steel and have become initiates. Chapter One Brotherhood members have gone missing in Carbon, and the chosen Initiate is tasked with searching for the paladins, starting with the nearby town. Armed thugs loiter in town and are trying their best to make kindling of the furniture in the bar. The bartender is grateful if the Initiate breaks a few of them in return, and steers the Initiate in the direction of the shifty mayor of this lawless town. The mayor might be due some choice words from the electorate for the state of his town; one in particular will give the player character a discount as a reward for telling off the mayor. Even this outburst won't make the mayor reveal the location of the missing paladins. He insists the player character clear out an infestation of radscorpions in the nearby warehouse. The Initiate can collect the scorpion tails and whatever contents of the warehouse that aren't nailed down, which the barkeep is interested in buying. When all the giant, radioactive and the more common mutated scorpions are all rendered lifeless, the Initiate returns to the mayor. The mayor reveals the missing paladins headed off in the direction of a massive crater outside of town. Following the trail to the bottom, the Initiate finds that the mayor isn't one of those non-player characters that just stand around all day; not only that, but he has more explosives on him than anyone really ought to be able to carry, and seems determined to unload as much of it as possible in the Initiate's not-so-general vicinity. The end result of this for the mayor is a nice dirt nap, appropriately, beneath the rock slide his explosives caused. The player character returns to the town. The raiders have given up loitering in favor of looting. Many of the citizens of the town have fled; one who couldn't make it to their refuge in the recently cleared warehouse requests the Initiate's aid in saving them. But first: there are a total of 37 citizens scattered throughout the town areas. Should they be saved by the Initiate, the Wasteland Stranger will be very grateful indeed, to the tune of a Red Ryder LE BB gun (which wasn't all that shabby even in mid-game Fallout 2, and at this stage of BoS is even better). The bandits inside, and their leader, are doing what they do best; getting in the way. The Initiate finds ways to make them less obstructive. Chapter Two With the help of the Vault Dweller, the protagonist of Fallout, the player character heads to the city of Los. There, they look for mutants. The search leads to the Church of the Lost, a cult based inside the city. A Brotherhood paladin, Rhombus, asks the player character to kill the cult leader, Blake. Blake and the player character fight, and after recovering a key from the dead cult leader, the player character escorts Rhombus to a truck where he had hidden the key. But when he tries to recover the key, it will be guarded by kamikaze ghouls. The player character, warned of the danger, kills all the kamikaze ghouls in the area. Rhombus, seriously wounded, gives him the key card and entrusts the task of stopping the super mutants. The player character asks the Los ghouls for information and one of them speaks of a warehouse and a secret vault to be found not far from the current location. The player character finds the warehouse and goes inside. After fighting in the warehouse, the Initiate manages to revive an old generator and takes an elevator that overlooks the entrance to the Secret Vault. Here, two super mutants activate turrets, which the Initiate must destroy. After all that, the player character uses the key card to open the door of the armored shelter and enter. Chapter Three During a battle with Attis, the mutant general, the player character is knocked unconscious and left for dead. With help from the human residents of the vault, the Initiate is revived and enters the ruins of the vault in a search of Attis. When the two meet again, Attis has mutated into a blob. The player fights through the blob in order to gain access to a computer terminal that can start the decontamination of the vault. The Initiate then runs to a monorail car, narrowly escaping the now self-destructing vault. Locations The action in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel takes place in only one zone per chapter. A zone is composed of many locations and a player character can return to previously visited locations when they want until they entered into a new chapter and a new zone (Carbon, Los or Secret Vault). They can also sometimes not be able to visit a new location until the storyline advances. The whole system is similar to the fashion of Deus Ex or Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption. There are 50 separate maps of varying size in the game. The primary locations are: * Training - Vault prototype * Chapter One - Carbon ** Carbon Town Center ** Carbon Bar ** Carbon Warehouse ** Carbon Crater ** Carbon West ** Carbon North ** Carbon East ** Carbon Mill * Chapter Two - Los ** Bridge of Los ** Docks of Los ** Gladiator Pit ** Vault-Tec Warehouse * Chapter Three - Secret Vault ** Secret Vault - Residence Area ** Secret Vault - The Garden ** Secret Vault - Facilities ** Secret Vault - Ruins ** Secret Vault - Laboratories Skills In Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, "skills" have the same function as perks in other Fallout games. Playable characters One chooses one of up to six playable characters to control as the player character. There are no party members. The last three unlockable characters on the following list each become available to control after the player character completes a chapter in the game. Cain: Cain is a ghoul who decided to join the Brotherhood after super mutants destroyed his hometown. Of medium build, he is able to use heavy weapons and dual weapons, but not maneuver well with the former and cannot run while using the latter. Cyrus: Cyrus was born in a tribal farming village, but he started roaming the wastes after his village was destroyed by super mutants. He later decided to join the Brotherhood as a soldier. Of heavy build, able to use and maneuver well with heavy weapons. He cannot equip dual weapons and cannot run while firing any weapon. Nadia: Nadia spent her childhood as an orphan living on the streets. Although she adapted to life there, she decided to join the Brotherhood when she witnessed several of its members engaging in an act of philanthropy. Of light build, she is able to equip dual weapons. She cannot use heavy weapons. The weapons she can equip, she can fire while running. Patty: Has the same access to and restrictions on weapons as Nadia. She has +10 to her Base Armor value, and bonuses to the following skills: +20% bonus to Bargaining, +80% to Gun Damage, +25% to Desert Soldier and +25% to Future Woman. Rhombus: Unlike the first four characters, Rhombus has no restrictions or bonuses to weapon class in regards to equipping or movement. Rhombus has a Base Armor bonus of +30. He has a +100% bonus to Melee Damage, and +50% bonuses to Explosive Damage and the skills Heavy Hitter and Wastelander.Initiates: Rhombus Gamebanshee Vault Dweller: This powerful player character can be selected for use only in a new game, and as with Rhombus, has no weapon class restrictions or bonuses. He has a stacking unarmored Base Armor value of 20, and +100% bonuses to Melee Damage, Gun Damage and Explosive Damage. Additionally, +20% bonuses to the Slayer and Fortune Finder skills, and +100% to the Heavy Hitter and Wastelander skills. Non-player characters Patty, Rhombus and the Vault Dweller can be encountered while they are not being controlled as the player character. * Armpit: Armpit is the bartender in Carbon. He is willing to pay money for radscorpion tails, but he dies during the bandit raid. * Attis: Attis is the leader of the mutant army and the final boss. * Blake: Blake is the leader of the Church of the Lost. He fights the player character in Chapter Two. * CALIX: CALIX is the Secret Vault's main computer system. It could share some information. * Ching Tsun: Ching is a merchant in the vault. He is willing to buy computer parts. * Dubois: Dubois is the chief scientist of the vault. He is eaten by the queen deathclaw. * Giese: Giese is a ghoul living in Los. He is able to fashion weapons from pieces of junk. * Harold: Harold is a ghoul-appearing FEV contact living in Los who asks the player character to recover missing body parts for him. * Hieronymous: Hieronymus runs a gladiator ring in Los. He is killed by Salieri. * Jane: Jane is the raider matron. She is in charge of the raiders that attacked Carbon. * Jesse: Jesse is a trader in the wasteland. * Mary: Mary helps the player character after the first fight with Attis. She also informs the player character about her mother's ring. * Patty: The security officer of the hidden vault, Patty is unlocked when the first chapter is completed. * Richard: Richard is the mayor of Carbon who sold the town to bandits. He fights the player character at the bottom of the crater. * Ruby: Ruby is the Carbon's resident prostitute. She provides the player character with several quests and is available for sexual encounters. * Rhombus: Rhombus is a paladin of the Brotherhood of Steel. Although wounded by a ghoul suicide bomber, Rhombus is playable after the player character beats chapter two. * Salieri: Salieri is a merchant in Los. He asks the player character to deliver a package to Hieronymous. * Technician: In the vault facilities, the technician helps the player character. * Vault Dweller: The protagonist of the original Fallout, the Vault Dweller is unlocked after the game has been finished. In game, he is met by the player character in Carbon. * Vidya: Vidya is the town doctor of Carbon and can heal the Initiate at no charge. Equipment and items Weapons and ammunition There are 56 weapons in total: * 6 glove weapons, 3 club weapons, 4 hammer weapons and 7 bladed weapons for a total of 20 Melee Weapons. * 3 Small Guns pistols, 3 burst-fire, 3 rifles, 2 shotguns and 3 weapons that can be dual wielded for a total of 14 Small Guns. * 8 Big Guns. * 2 Energy pistols, 5 rifles and 1 weapon that can be dual wielded for a total of 8 Energy Weapons. * 6 Explosives. These weapon types overlap; e.g. a home-made laser pistol is a homemade weapon, an energy weapon and a gun type. The highest damage weapon, other than the mini nuke grenade, is the Shredder, a Big Gun with 480-606 damage. Armor There are four location types of armor: headgear, chest, gloves and boots. The eight successively more protective grades of armor, in order: cloth, leather, riot, metal, combat, Tesla, power armor and advanced power armor. The advanced power armor chest piece offers the most protection of all locations and grades. Production Engine To create the game, Interplay used the "Snowblind" game engine also used in the console games Dark Alliance and the online-capable PS2 game Champions of Norrath.BoS: Chris Pasetto Interview TeamXboxBoS XBox review Gamechronicles 480p and Dolby digital are supported. Voice actors * Dee Bradley Baker recorded the part of non-player character merchant Ching Tsun, and minor non-player characters Wasteland Man and City Ghoul Civilian. * Michael Bell acted the voice of the non-player character and the Vault Dweller, Cain and the nightkin and super mutant enemies. * Earl Boen (credited as Eril Boen) played the voice of Richard, the Carbon mayor, and the voices of the ghoul officer and Vault-Tec Computer NPCs. * Cam Clarke acted the parts of non-player characters vault man, patrol, Plasma and kamikaze robot. * Grey DeLisle recorded the part of Vidya, the Carbon doctor, Nadia, and the vault elder's daughter. * Brian George played the parts of Dubois, the chief vault scientist, ghoul merchant and non-player characters Tesla and service robot. * Kristakis Gepetto recorded the voice of the tutorial computer. * Nick Jameson voiced the parts of non-player characters ghoul engineer, raider thug, drunk, turret and sentry robot. * Tony Jay recorded the voice of the narrator, and the voice of Attis and mutant blob. * John Mariano played the voice of Armpit, the Carbon bartender. Also non-player characters ghoul psycho User, raider Torch (sic) and soldier. * Vanessa Marshall voiced the part of Jane the raider matron and Ruby the sex worker. * Alan Oppenheimer spoke the part of Harold in BoS. He also voiced the parts of a non-player character soldier and the wasteland trader, and the non-player character enemies cult ghoul thug and Kamikaze. * Kevin Michael Richardson voiced the player character Cyrus, the non-player character Blake and soldier, and the non-player character enemies ghoul high priest and mutant grunt. * B. J. Ward recorded the voices of the raider lieutenant, vault security and the vending computer. All voice acting citations from the Internet Movie Database.Cast of Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel at the Internet Movie Database Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel is the only Fallout game to not feature voice-acting by Ron Perlman, who recorded for the narrator's speeches and the line, "War...war never changes." The narrator for this game is Tony Jay (the Lieutenant from Fallout). Music The game features different style of music compared to other Fallout games, with some ambient music from the 1940s and 1950s, Fallout style background music and music by modern bands, such as Slipknot, Killswitch Engage, Celldweller, Meshuggah, Skinlab and musician Devin Townsend. For modern bands however, the game diffuses, playing only the instrumental and this music is only played during boss fights. Reception The game received a mixture of low, average and good reviews, and currently holds a 64/100 score on Metacritic for the PlayStation 2 version, and a 66 score for the Xbox version. The user review score is a low 2.8, based on 30 current reviews, for the PlayStation 2 version, and a 5.1 based on 19 current reviews for the Xbox version. Despite criticism from some fans and other Fallout developersNo Mutants Allowed, including Fred Zeleny, it is well noted on video game websites. Continuity issues Bethesda Softworks has declared Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel to be non-canon due to a number of inconsistencies in Fallout lore, including: * The game's manual claims that the United Nations disbanded in 2025, when in other Fallout games, this happened in 2052. * In Fallout canon, the Brotherhood of Steel is formed by soldiers stationed in Mariposa that deserted from the U.S. Army after killing scientists that experimented with the Forced Evolutionary Virus. In the manual for Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel, the soldiers themselves were the intended subjects for an advanced FEV strain known as FEV-2 before they rebelled, killed the scientists experimenting on them, and locked down the facility. All of this is also said to happen after the Great War, rather than before it. * The Brotherhood of Steel in this game is far more willing to recruit outsiders, including ghouls, than the Brotherhood of the canon Fallout titles. They are also interpreted as a self-appointed peacekeeping force instead of an isolationist group strictly concerned with collecting and preserving pre-War technology. Cultural references * In the game, the Vault Dweller gives the Initiate a canteen with the Vault 13 logo. This item previously appeared in Fallout, Fallout 2 and later appears in Fallout: New Vegas, if pre-ordered from Gamestop and in the add-on Courier's Stash. * In the three different regions traveled in the game, Nuka-Cola doesn't appear and is replaced with Bawls Guarana. * There is a townsperson who says "His name is Robert Paulson" when the raiders attack Carbon; this is a reference to the 1999 film Fight Club. * The service robot is a reference to the MSE-6-series repair droid from Star Wars. Gallery FOBOS_cover.jpg|Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel box-art by Jeff Jumper Videos See also External links * The origins of FO:BoS * IGN guide to Brotherhood of Steel * Gamebanshee's site dedicated to BoS * Review on Gamespot References Category:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel de:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel es:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel fi:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel fr:Fallout: Confrérie de l'Acier ja:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel nl:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel pl:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel pt:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel ru:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel uk:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel zh:辐射：钢铁兄弟会